1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid dispenser. In particular it relates to a dispenser for dispensing predefined amounts of liquid.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A common problem experienced by users in administering eye drops is to correctly position the bottle relative to the eye to ensure that the medication gets into the eye. Also, some eye drops may take the form of medication where the amount of medication administered is critical. Where a defined number of drops of the eye solution is to be dispensed, the user often has limited control over the number of drops squeezed from the bottle, which may lead to over-medication or wastage of eye drop solution.
The problem is further exacerbated by the fact that the administering of the eye drops from containers known in the art, requires that the user tilt his or her head back or lie down to allow the solution to drop into the eye. This may not always be appropriate since the circumstances may not allow the person to assume the appropriate position or the user may, in fact, be elderly or have a condition that makes it difficult to tilt the head back sufficiently.
Many other situations exist in which liquid containers, such as water bottles used by runners, require the user to tilt his or her head back to dispense the liquid and where the amount of liquid dispensed is difficult to control.
The present invention seeks to address these problems.
According to the invention there is provided a liquid dispenser, comprising a container defining a liquid supporting chamber, and having a dispensing end defining a dispensing opening; a liquid retainer located in the container and being in flow communication with the dispensing opening, and means for increasing the internal pressure of the container, wherein the liquid retainer has a liquid receiving opening located above the highest level of the liquid in the container when the dispenser is in its operative orientation.
The liquid retainer can take the form of a bowl-like structure, the bottom of which is connected to the dispensing opening by a pipe or channel. Instead, the liquid retainer can take the form of a flared reservoir or other structure that retains liquid by cohesive and adhesive forces.
Typically, the dispenser includes a liquid capturing means for channeling liquid to the liquid retainer.
In order to propel liquid from the liquid retainer to the dispensing opening, the container may have resiliently compressible walls or the dispenser my include one or more resiliently depressable protrusions extending from the container.
The dispenser may also include a nozzle to define the nature and direction of the spray or stream emitted from the dispenser.
The dispenser may also include a positioning member for resting the dispenser against a cheekbone or other suitable surface.